


Natural Aversion

by bloodsugar



Series: ABO Hope County [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha!Rook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prelude, alpha!Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Of course The Father would turn out to be an alpha. He is all soft curves, but lean, tight muscle. His otherwise lovely blue eyes feel like they can see straight through a person - his gaze is that intense. His voice is soft and yet full of purpose and conviction. Most of all, he reeks of dominance, of control, of Alpha.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: ABO Hope County [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Natural Aversion

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this few weeks ago when inspiration struck. Unfortunately I have since lost it and this will likely be the last fanfic piece I contribute to this fandom for a while.  
> Hope whoever is reading likes these anyways.

Of course The Father would turn out to be an alpha. He is all soft curves, but lean, tight muscle. His otherwise lovely blue eyes feel like they can see straight through a person - his gaze is that intense. His voice is soft and yet full of purpose and conviction. Most of all, he reeks of dominance, of control, of  _ Alpha _ . 

Rook wants to fight Joseph Seed from the very moment the doors of the chapel first open up. 

  
  


~

  
  


As a young teenager, after Rook had first presented as an alpha, Rook was taught to suppress the instinct to fight. His beta mother had told him that an alpha’s worst trait is their aggression, she actually considered the inclination to fight to be a part of an alpha’s personality. So the young Rook had taken it to heart and spent the majority of his teens trying to be a better man, the man his alpha father had never been - the reason for his parents’s divorce. He wanted to make his mother proud, and despite the hormones raging inside of him, he’d managed to do it. 

For a while. 

In Rook’s twenties, Rook’s natural alpha aversion to another alpha reached new heights, particularly in the academy which drew male and female alphas alike. The betas they trained alongside thought their semi-frequent physical confrontations to be something that proved that alphas were nothing more than slaves to their baser instincts. Even their superiors, many of whom were alphas too, issued warnings that the badge allowed a lot of wrong to be unleashed unto the world. It repulsed Rook to even think of himself as someone who could contribute further to crime instead of prevent it, so he’d given it his very best to be in control of his nature. 

Montana was the right choice for Rook in many ways - beautiful peaceful nature; a fresh start away from busy cities and rampant crime; police force filled with betas and even omegas. 

Hope County was another story entirely. Rook had volunteered for the Eden’s Gate mission before he’d even had the chance to research it. He’d gotten too calm, reckless even after the two slow months after his initial move. 

The first time Rook saw what Joseph Seed was capable of was in the helicopter on the way to the compound. Then the giant statue had come into view, which was when Rook should have probably had the sense to also try and convince the marshall to turn the bird around. 

But Rook had gone along with it, against his better instincts, and here he is now, expected to cuff The Father. Rook hasn’t arrested anybody since he stopped a fight in a bar almost four weeks ago. 

The alpha in front of him is self assured, cool, calm and collected - even half naked as he is. He smells unnervingly… fearless. His outstretched arms are steady in the air, the gesture almost mocking in its ease. 

In the face of law enforcement, he says to Rook, “God will not let you take me.”

The nerve on him is astounding. 

Rook hasn’t met an alpha like this in a long time. Sooner or later, whenever they see the badge, all of them crumble. But not this one. This alpha holds Rook’s gaze with such quiet confidence, it makes Rook grind his teeth together in an effort to hold back. 

He’s instructed to arrest The Father again, but he hesitates. It’s enough to give the alpha another opening. 

“Put down your guns. Take your friends, and walk away,” he tells Rook in that melodic monotone and that is what finally spurs Rook into action. Rook hasn’t walked away from anything in his life. 

He cuffs Joseph Seed without further ado, expecting but finding no resistance. It’s better that way. With how close they’re standing to each other, Rook can’t trust himself not to punch the alpha straight in the face, in front of the sheriff and the US. Marshall. 

The Father leans in at that moment and whispers to him, “Sometimes the best thing to do is to walk away.”

  
A misguided, illogical thought enters Rook’s mind, even as he doesn’t give the words actual acknowledgement - maybe in this case that’s true. 

Leading Joseph Seed to the chopper is physically straining. The alpha is an immovable object in Rook’s hands - hard to steer and harder to move along. Rook barely gets him to budge that first step and then it’s almost a battle to get him walking. Every inch closer to that helicopter feels hard won, the distance almost insurmountable until the very moment The Father is yanked out of Rook’s hands and out of the reach of the prying peggies. Even as they get airborne, Rook can’t look away from him. It’s not normal, even for alphas, to be this calm at a time of crisis. 

But maybe it’s just Rook and his colleagues who are having a crisis. 

The bird goes down easy, under the weight of a couple of cultists and the notable sacrifice of one in particular. Rook barely has the time to consider the blood splatter, the bodies falling to the ground, because the world is spinning and crashing into black, the Father’s singing of ‘Amazing Grace’ its soundtrack. 

Rook regains consciousness in a world of flames and pain, still hearing that song like an echo in his head. Nancy from Dispatch is calling out to them and he musters up enough strength to reach for the sheriff’s headphones. He gets them on the third try, already focused enough to call for back-up. 

His wrist is seized in a grip too firm, too final and that song - not an echo, but a live tune - is finished by The Father, mere inches from Rook’s face. 

“I told you that God wouldn’t let you take me,” Joseph Seed says. His eyes are wide and unblinking as they’re focused on Rook’s.

The laws of nature have to be questioned, because there is nothing that explains Rook’s dumbfounded stillness. He is easily fifteen years younger than Joseph Seed, and has a few inches and maybe thirty pounds on him. No bones broken, no vestibular issues, nothing logically preventing Rook from slamming the other alpha down on the roof of the helicopter and knocking him out. 

And yet Rook just watches as The Father greets Dispatch, outing Nancy as the two faced omega Rook did not expect her to be. 

“No one is coming to save you.” 

This Rook believes fully, with a sinking feeling of complete certainty. The Father’s alpha intensity is strengthened by something Rook can not put his finger on, and it’s something beyond the enormous number of mad cultists supporting his project. 

But Rook has never been one to need saving and he’s not about to change that, not even under these highly irregular circumstances he’s found himself in. 

In the chaos, Rook follows the marshall into the trees, slipping out of the cultists’ distracted grasp thanks to The Father’s inspired speech. 

  
Everything is unfolding according to God’s plan? If this is God’s plan, Rook will have to disappoint him  _ and  _ Joseph Seed, no matter how strong the crazy alpha may be. 


End file.
